From Connecticut to Seattle
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: Lorelai Gilmore and Addison Montgomery grew up together in Hartford, Connecticut. Years later, a frantic Lorelai calls Addison about pregnancy tests and finds out that Addison herself is pregnant with her intern's baby. Post-Desire, Blame Booze & Melville
1. Chapter 1

From Connecticut to Seattle

A **Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: Elevators and Phone Calls

**A/N: So it's 5:30 in the morning. I have to be up in an hour and a half to go to school and take two tests. And guess what? **_**I can't sleep**_**. I've spent the last five and a half hours trying to fall asleep, but apparently, my REM cycle feels like screwing with me today, so I'm writing. I guess my torture is your enjoyment right? That's sick.**

The elevator doors opened to reveal Addison standing in the corner reading a newspaper. She glanced up with her bespectacled eyes to see who was coming in and, upon seeing Alex Karev on the other side of the doors, quickly returned her gaze to the morning's headlines.

"Good morning, Dr. Montgomery," Alex greeted awkwardly. He entered the elevator and planted himself right in front of the redhead.

"Good morning, Karev," she replied, never taking her eyes off her paper. The elevator doors opened once more, and suddenly Alex was pressed up against Addison as a herd of businessmen flooded in. "Karev!" she sighed exasperatedly. Her hands flung out to the side of her body to avoid getting squished by Karev's chest, but she dropped her paper in the process.

"Not my fault," he grumbled, bending down to get her paper. He was on his way up when something happened at the front of the elevator that caused the man standing nearest to the pair to step backwards, further pushing Alex into Addison's stomach and legs.

"Karev!" she said again. Her hands braced themselves on his shoulders to keep herself from falling. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed.

Alex didn't answer. He was staring straight at Addison's stomach and noticed something. She had gained weight. _Addison doesn't gain weight. Addison Forbes Montgomery does _not_ just gain weight like mere mortals do, _he thought to himself. He examined her belly closer, seeing a slight swell that barely even warranted the name.

Alex's mind flashed back to three months ago, to their one and only time together in the on-call room before he'd royally screwed it up, and he slowly stood up again.

"Are you pregnant?" Alex whispered into Addison's ear. Flush against her as he was, he heard her faint gasp, felt her chest puff out slightly as her breath caught.

"What?" she breathed out.

"Are. You. Pregnant?" he repeated slowly. Judging by her reaction, that was a yes, but he needed to hear it come from her lips.

"Yes."

All the muscles in Alex's chest tightened up into the Gordian knot when that one syllable escaped from Addison's mouth. "Is it mine?" he choked out.

Refusing to look him in the eye, Addison swallowed and nodded. "Yes."

The Gordian knot became even harder to untie. "Are you going to keep it?"

Addison finally raised her blue eyes to meet his brown ones. "Yes," she affirmed.

Alex wanted to ask more questions but Addison's BlackBerry started to buzz, and she jumped at the feeling in her pocket before reaching in and picking up the call.

"This is Dr. Montgomery," she greeted, trying to keep her voice professional but failing to keep it from shaking just a little. She listened to the other end of the call for a few moments. "Lorelai?"

**8D**

Lorelai Gilmore was freaking out.

Sookie went into labor, and Lorelai was stuck in the maternity ward with her. It had already been four hours. Four hours of seeing pregnant women being wheeled off to the delivery room. Four hours of hearing the sounds of babies crying and parents cooing. Four hours of Lorelai Gilmore panicking.

She'd already freaked out to Rory, and that got her absolutely nowhere. Rory had finals on the brain, and Lorelai's problem was not small enough for Rory's final-mind to fully grasp the enormity of that problem. And there was no way she could talk to Sookie about it, because she obviously had her own problem—baby—to deal with.

"Damn apple," Lorelai murmured under her breath. She couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know. She _had_ to know otherwise she was going to go insane.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open, dialing a number she hadn't dialed in almost a year.

"This is Dr. Montgomery," the voice drifted through the line. It was the trademark voice of one of the only good things Lorelai had growing up in Hartford, Connecticut. It was the professional, kind of shaky, voice of Lorelai's childhood best friend, Addison Forbes Montgomery.

"Addie, please tell me there is some way to tell if I'm pregnant soon than in two weeks," she pleaded.

**8D**

"Lorelai?" Addison asked, thoroughly confused. She looked down at her own stomach and then at the man standing in front of her. The elevator doors opened and the many businessmen finally left the two doctors alone in the cabin again. Well, two doctors and an hysterical innkeeper.

"Yes, it's Lorelai," the brunette declared. "So is there?"

"You think you might be pregnant?" Addison clarified, trying to catch up to her friend's panic. Alex's eyes flashed down to her belly when she asked the question.

"Addison!" Alex cracked a smile when he heard the shriek that caused Addison to hold the phone away from her ear.

"No, sweetie, I'm sorry. You're just going to have to wait the two weeks to find out," she answered. Her hand alighted on her stomach and fingered the shirt covering it. "I know I did," she announced softly. Alex's eyebrows climbed upwards. It took her three months to tell him, the _father_, and the only reason she did was because he'd already found out. And then seconds after she drops the bomb, she tells this other woman at the drop of a hat!

Lorelai hit the pause button on her own freak out for a moment and sat down in the chair behind her. "You're pregnant?"

Addison caught Alex's eye and nodded, even though she knew Lorelai couldn't see her. "Yeah, I am."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

The hurt in Lorelai's voice made Addison want to hug her so badly, despite the fact that she was hundreds of miles away from her. "I only just told the father. Nobody else knows," she declared, hoping that would make her feel better.

"How long ago did you tell him?"

Addison checked her watch. "About a minute and a half ago."

"_What_?!" came through the phone so loudly that Alex actually started snickering. "How far along are you? Is he with you now? _Who is he_?" Lorelai demanded, ignoring the bizarre looks the man sitting beside her was giving her.

"Um, about three months. Yes he is, and it's a long story," Addison rushed to report.

"Are you talking about me?" Alex whispered, smiling to himself.

"Shut up," Addison whispered back.

"Was that him?" Lorelai inquired, completely forgetting her own dilemma. "Because I know you didn't just tell me to shut up." The man sitting beside her looked like he wished she would.

Addison could see where this was going. If she told Lorelai the truth, she would order her to give Alex the phone, and Addison wanted to avoid that for now. But Addison had never lied to Lorelai, and she didn't want to start now. "Hey, what about you?" she deflected. The doors at last opened on her floor, ending the longest elevator ride in the history of elevator rides, and Addison fled from the cabin.

"What about me?"

"Who's the guy who _may_ have gotten you pregnant?" Addison interrogated, power-walking to her office and depositing her bag underneath her desk.

Lorelai played with the strap of her purse and shyly murmured, "Luke."

Now it was Addison's turn to shriek. "_What_?!"

The man sitting next to Lorelai whipped his head around in surprise at the sound coming from her phone. "Luke and I are sort of in a relationship," she admitted.

Addison plopped down in her swivel chair. "For how long?"

"Um..." Lorelai counted in her head. "About nine months?"

"And you neglected to tell me that you finally caved?" Addison had met Luke once when she was visiting her parents. She'd stopped in Stars Hollow to see Lorelai and Rory and saw the cute banter they shared. More importantly, she'd seen the looks he gave Lorelai when her back was turned.

Lorelai raised her head at the sound of a cough. Luke was standing in front of her carrying a bag of food from the diner. "I've gotta go," she told Addison. "I'll call you later."

"But--" Addison tried to say, but Lorelai snapped her phone shut and stood up to kiss her boyfriend.

"You know me so well," she smiled, reaching for the food so she could bury her desire to eat more fruit in fatty fries and red meat.

Addison stared at her phone in surprise. That had been one hell of a phone call.

"So do you mind telling me who that was?" Addison spun her chair around at the voice to see Alex leaning against the door frame, holding her paper—the stupid paper that started it all—in his hand.

**A/N: So what do you think? It is now 6:45 a.m. The sun is rising, and I have to "get up" in fifteen minutes. And guess what? **_**STILL NO SLEEP. **_**Please humor me in my screwed up state and review!**


	2. Pink Strip

From Connecticut to Seattle

A **Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: Pink Strip

**A/N: I'm really excited that you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I'm glad it makes sense in actual people's minds and not just my own. Yeah, I apparently don't consider myself as a person. Not a normal one anyway.**

**A/N2: BTW, on those two tests I had to take the day I wrote the first chapter? One I got a 95 (A) and the other I got an 80 (B-) on. Not my best. But TOTALLY NOT. MY. FAULT.  
**

_Addison stared at her phone in surprise. That had been one hell of a phone call._

_"So do you mind telling me who that was?" Addison spun her chair around at the voice to see Alex leaning against the door frame, holding her paper—the stupid paper that started it all—in his hand._

Addison stood up from her chair, walked over to Alex and plucked the paper from his grasp. Only after she had returned to her seat and set the paper down on her desk did she begin to answer his question. "That was my best friend from Connecticut," she said primly, flicking open the newspaper.

"Why Connecticut?" Alex moved from the doorway to the couch across from Addison's desk.

Addison's eyes flickered to Alex over her glasses, one eyebrow raised higher than the other. "I'm from Connecticut."

Alex's eyes widened. "I thought you were from New York."

Red hair swirled around Addison's shoulders as she shook her head. "I lived in New York from the time I went to Columbia Med until last year, when I came here. But I always lived in Connecticut before that."

He caught the subtle hint at her undergrad. "So I'm assuming you went to Yale?" Addison smirked slightly to herself as she resumed reading the paper. She was proud of her education, but she never outright said it. "How come I didn't know you lived in Connecticut?"

"Why does it matter that I'm from Connecticut?" she shot back easily. "It's not really vital information an intern needs to know about his boss. It's not like they're going to ask whether or not I lived in Hartford, Connecticut on your intern's exam."

"Hartford?" She nodded. "So how do you know...?"

"Lorelai," Addison supplied, taking off her glasses and finally giving Alex her undivided attention. "She and I grew up together, right next door to each other. We both were the daughters of unbelievably rich parents, and we both kind of resented our parents."

"And so you moved to New York and became a world-class surgeon," Alex finished for her. After she nodded once again, he continued his question. "So what did she do?"

"She slept with a guy from our school when she was 16 and got pregnant," she answered. "She ran away when her daughter, Rory, was one to Stars Hollow, which is around thirty minutes outside Hartford. Rory is a sophomore at Yale now, and Lorelai just opened her own inn."

"Is she happy?"

Addison smiled. "Yeah, I really think she is," she declared.

"Are _you_ happy?" Alex switched the course of the conversation just like that.

Addison hesitated. "I'm happy with my career, yeah."

"And otherwise?" She didn't answer, so he prompted her a little bit more. "Like about the baby?"

"I _think_ I am," she finally said, biting her lip and playing with her glasses. "I completely gave up on having a baby, but then the strip turned pink, and..." she trailed off, losing herself in Alex's eyes. Catching herself, Addison straightened her position in the chair and started sorting through the many files on her desk. "Anyway, the morning sickness is almost gone, thank God."

Alex laughed to himself at her sudden productivity, pushing himself off the couch. He walked over to the desk and grabbed Addison's chin so she would be forced to look into his eyes. "Just so you know," he whispered with a smile, "I'm here if you need someone to make midnight food runs or something." Then he released her face and walked out of the office, shooting her one last knowing grin before disappearing from view.

Addison stared after him in shock. Had he just offered to be her boyfriend?

_Ugh_, she thought, _boyfriend sounds so high school it makes me sick_.

But she was wrong. It was just the morning sickness, disproving what she'd said to Alex.

**8D**

Lorelai paced back and forth in her bathroom, waiting for the timer to sound. It had been two weeks since her freak out in the hospital and her frantic call to Addison, but her nerves had only gotten worse since then. She finally caved and called Addison again last night, making her promise that she would be her doctor if the test was positive.

Her eyes fell on the open box resting on the bathroom counter. She'd bought the same test she used twenty years ago, and the one Addison used three months ago. It was like the odd one out when it came to pregnancy tests. All the others turned blue if positive; this one turned pink. All the others took ten minutes; this one took twenty. Not that she wanted this time to be exactly like twenty years ago.

But that wasn't to say she _didn't_ want this particular instant in time to be like twenty years ago.

Okay, so she didn't really know _what_ she wanted. If it was negative, that would mean she and Luke could stay in the place they were right then, and that was a really good place. But if it was positive, that would mean Luke would either be through the roof excited or just through the roof, leaving a hole and broken shingles. If it was positive, that would mean she would get to get another first smile, another first laugh, and she'd be more prepared. If it was positive, there was a chance this kid would turn out just like Rory: perfect.

_Or it could be the Lorelai Gilmore to my Emily_, her evil, evil mind suggested.

_Great, thanks for that_, the other side of her mind retorted. Lorelai had long since accepted the fact that she was very likely certifiable for talking to herself in her mind like she always did when she was nervous. No crying over spilt milk, right?

_Oh, God, all the crying!_ she remembered, horrified. When Rory was teething, she screamed around the clock. Lorelai very nearly ran back to Hartford just so she could have a nanny take over.

_Ding!_

Her hand shook with trepidation as she reached for the stick that lay folded in a paper towel. In those few seconds, Lorelai wished she'd told Luke about her suspicions so at least he could be there to hold her hand. She took one last, deep breath and threw off the top fold of the paper towel.

Pink.

**A/N: I _almost_ left off that last word to save it for next chapter, but knowing my crappy updating habits, that would have been a cruel cliffhanger. It's been a while since I've written a Gilmore Girls fic, so I'm a little rusty. That being said, I would greatly appreciate your feedback! You know what that means? REVIEW! Or else I _will_ leave you with a cruel cliffhanger next time!**


	3. The Midnight Shift

From Connecticut to Seattle

A **Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: The Midnight Shift

**A/N: I can't believe I haven't updated this since August. I'm so sorry, guys! I actually remember writing it, which is really sad, because that just brings home the fact that this semester completely whizzed by. That's not a good thing, because I've still got so much to do! Anyway, enough of my panicking and on with the story!**

_Her hand shook with trepidation as she reached for the stick that lay folded in a paper towel. In those few seconds, Lorelai wished she'd told Luke about her suspicions so at least he could be there to hold her hand. She took one last, deep breath and threw off the top fold of the paper towel._

_Pink._

Lorelai stood in front of Luke's with a duffel bag in hand. Taking a deep breath, she reached up to feel the top of the doorsill for the key he kept there. She let herself in and dropped her bag by the door before heading up the stairs to his apartment. She didn't care that it was 9 p.m. or that he had early deliveries the next morning. She needed to get moving.

Luke finally answered the door when he realized the incessant knocking wasn't going to stop anytime in the near future. Bleary-eyed and groggy, he opened the door in his pajamas to see his girlfriend, fully dressed. "Lorelai?" he asked, confused.

Instead of answering, Lorelai sped past him and started rooting through his dresser drawers. "Pack a bag. We've got a red-eye in a couple of hours," she declared as she began to take out some of his plaid shirts.

That definitely woke Luke up. He closed the door and crossed the room, watching her continue to sift through his belongings. "What was that?"

"You need to pack enough for a week, and pack warm clothes. It's cold up there," she commented in a somewhat distracted voice. She proceeded into the bathroom before he had a chance to process what she was saying.

"What? Why?" Luke queried. "Where are we going?" When no answer came from the bathroom, he called out, "Lorelai!" She emerged slowly, hesitantly, with his shaving products and toothbrush in her hands. "Where is the red-eye taking us?"

"Seattle," she admitted. "We need to get there as soon as possible so that—"

Luke cut her off. "Why Seattle?"

"I need to see Addison." The responses were getting softer and softer, more and more reluctant.

"Who is Addison?" he asked patiently. He needed the whole story, and by God, he was going to get it, even if it took all night to weasel out some answers.

"She was my best friend growing up, and I _really_ need to see her so we need to get going," Lorelai insisted, resuming her packing. She threw the shaving products and toothbrush on the bed on top of his clothes and started for the closet to find some dress shirts and a bag. On her way there, however, Luke intercepted her and made her stand still.

"Lorelai, why do you need to see Addison right now?"

"Because she's a world-class, double board-certified neonatal surgeon and OB/GYN," she mumbled, staring into her boyfriend's chest.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Lorelai looked up in disbelief. Maybe Luke was still half-asleep. Wasn't it obvious by now why she needed to see Addison? Was he really going to make her say it? Confusion still swam in his kind, puzzled, blue eyes, so apparently the answer was yes. "I need her."

A hint of realization joined the confusion in Luke's eyes, but he still wasn't quite there yet. "For what?"

_It's now or never, Lorelai._ "I'm pregnant," she confessed quietly. She felt his hands squeeze her arms tighter in shock, and she was fully prepared for him to leave nothing but a spinning baseball cap—the blue one—on the floor. Forestalling any unpleasantness, she broke free of his grasp and kept on her path to the closet. "So please, help me pack. Our plane leaves at 11:30."

Luke slowly started helping her, getting out his undergarments and socks, and allowed her to usher him outside and into the cab that was waiting for them. He still hadn't said a word.

**8D**

Addison wanted to die. She really, really wanted to die right at that very second. Why on earth had she agreed to the 72-hour shift? She could handle one midnight shift, but not two in a row, especially not when she was growing a tiny person in her uterus!

_Wow, Addison,_ she thought to herself as she sat on an empty gurney in one of the back hallways. _You work with babies and pregnant women every day, and you really didn't see any of this discomfort coming?_

"Whoever made the rule that pregnant women can't drink coffee should be shot," she mumbled to herself, reaching for yet another chart to fill out. "There should be an exception for surgeons."

"Talking to ourselves, are we?" Alex's snide voice sounded a few feet away from her. Addison whipped her head up to see him holding a Styrofoam bowl of broccoli cheddar soup and a strawberry smoothie. "Soup's on," he declared, handing her the soup and setting the smoothie by her side as he made room for himself to sit beside her on the gurney.

Reaching for the food greedily, Addison closed her eyes and whiffed the delicious scent of the soup. "Mmm, you beautiful, beautiful man," she mused.

Alex raised his eyebrows at that comment, but he let it slide. _She's hormonal_, he excused. "I'll take that as a thank you," he laughed, watching her practically inhale the soup.

The soup was gone in less than five minutes, and as she set it aside, she reached for the smoothie and looked at her intern. "So I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of making midnight food runs for me and my weird cravings, Karev. I would have pegged you for the person who would maybe do it once and then decide it wasn't worth it," she remarked honestly. She slurped her smoothie and let her eyes drift shut in silent bliss.

"Well, I got kind of used to it when I worked with Sloan," Alex pointed out, "so I might as well do it for someone I actually like."

Addison's eyes flew open while her mouth ceased sucking on the straw. "What is that supposed to mean?" she asked around her straw.

Alex shifted slightly so he could look Addison straight in the eye. "I like you," he stated simply.

"In what capacity?" She still hadn't removed her mouth from the straw.

"In the capacity I've been denying for about six months now," he answered bluntly. He was never one to beat around the bush. "With the NICU, with Joe's, the on-call room…" he trailed off, trying to gauge her expression to no avail.

Finally, Addison lowered the smoothie from her mouth to rest in her lap. "Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Couldn't you have told me that before you found out I was pregnant?" Addison urged. "Before I got the sinking suspicion that this is only because you want to be there for your kid?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I was scared?" Alex shot back with a question of his own. "That I was scared that I even felt those things right when I'd resigned myself to the fact that I was always going to be the man-whore of the group?"

That stopped any more questions from Addison as she bit her lip in apprehension. "I don't know," she said after a few seconds. "You were pretty convincing before when you said you didn't want me."

"Yeah, you get to be a pretty good liar when you lie to yourself consistently for six months," Alex supplied, hoping she would get the picture. "But I'm telling the truth now."

Eyeing him warily, Addison at last nodded her head. "Fine, I believe you for now," she accepted, going back to slurping her smoothie without breaking their eye contact.

"Good," he replied, satisfied for the moment. A vaguely mischievous smile curved Addison's lips upward some time later. "What?"

"Does this mean you're going to go on more food runs for me?"

**A/N: I hope I'm doing a good job at balancing the drama with the good stuff and vice versa. But I really have no idea if that happens unless I get some feedback. I, too, wrote this in a "I should be studying right now, but inspiration just struck" mode (thanks, Juli), and now I really need you guys to make me feel less guilty for procrastinating. You know how to do that, right? REVIEW!**


	4. Reunions and Reactions

From Connecticut to Seattle

A **Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 4: Reunions and Reactions

**A/N: I can't believe it's already mid-May. That's terrifying. I apologize for taking so long, but I've been freaking out about colleges and deciding where to go and not seeing my friends and those **_**damn**_** AP exams. Let's hope writing this will help me focus more.**

The redeye took off without delay, and within twenty minutes of departure, Luke had successfully passed out against the window. Lorelai looked at him, fondly remembering how much Luke needed his sleep. He was always grumpier when he hadn't had any sleep – though he usually contained his grumpiness enough to put up with her.

Lorelai bit her lip in apprehension as she continued to stare at her boyfriend. He was always so great with her and Rory, but just how more could he take? _Let's face it_, Lorelai admitted silently, _I'm basically a giant kid. What'll happen when there's another mini-me running around the house?_

Luke hadn't really snapped out of his trance the entire way to the airport, and Lorelai hoped harder than she ever had before that it was just from shock and not from the desire to run. He never liked kids. Lorelai knew that. But maybe, just maybe, if the kid was his own…?

Sighing, Lorelai turned her head back to facing forward. There was no use in stressing herself out before there was a need. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Luke's strong shoulder, vying for those few hours of sleep before seeing her childhood best friend for the first time in years.

**8D**

Addison yawned herself awake – she didn't even remember falling asleep, but she really didn't want to open her eyes. Stretching in a lazy cat stretch, Addison arched her back until she realized she was lying on top of someone. She peeked out of one eyelid to minimize the painful light exposure to see her intern filling out charts on her stomach with her head in his lap.

"You could have woken me up if you had to work, you know," she yawned, sitting up.

Alex waved her off while he folded up the chart, which had been displaced when she moved. "It was fine. It's quiet back here, and I liked watching you sleep," he answered. Addison, who had been in the middle of tying up her hair, quirked a perfectly arched auburn eyebrow at his comment. "You're less scary when you're asleep and drooling." Now finished with tying her hair, Addison had free hands to slap her newly instated boyfriend with one while she surreptitiously wiped at the side of her mouth with the other.

"Shut up, Evil Spawn," Addison retorted, and when she caught Alex's bewildered, disoriented expression, added, "What, you don't think I was aware of all your group's little nicknames?"

"Well, no," he insisted lamely. Then, blushing a little, he asked, "So I guess you heard our nickname for you?"

Addison cocked her head to the side. "Which one? The one you gave me or the one Derek did?"

Alex rubbed his buzz-cut-covered head and looked down at his lap. "McHot," he murmured embarrassedly.

A low laugh bubbled out of Addison, which, paired with her genuine smile and slight pink tinge to her cheeks, made her look the most carefree than he'd seen in a while. "Yeah, that was the one thing that kept me going some days," she confessed once her laughter subsided. "It was nice to know that I was still attractive enough to excite comment from the interns who had pretty much made a pact to hate me once they figured out I was married to McDreamy."

"Trust me, none of the guys hated you," Alex disagreed. "We enjoyed watching you from behind way too much to hate you."

"Even innocent little George?" Addison asked, incredulous. "He seemed too polite and respectful to do something like that."

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Alex insisted. He leaned back on the wall and pulled Addison toward him by the waistband of her scrubs so that she was half-leaning against him. "His idea of getting over his dad's death was screwing Torres into oblivion."

Addison remembered that. As she rested her head on Alex's shoulder, she remembered back when she kept avoiding him after they kissed in the bar. After an awkward run-in with her intern, Addison had sighed and confessed to Callie that she'd kissed Karev, to which Callie responded, "George has become a sex machine."

"I think I knew that little tidbit of information," she sighed. "What time is it?"

Alex checked his watch and answered, "Six a.m."

His words jerked Addison up from Alex's shoulder, whispering, "Shit!" as she bounded from the gurney and straightened her scrubs to hide her barely visible baby bump. "Lorelai's flight landed an hour ago, meaning she's going to be here any minute."

"Wait, why is Lorelai coming here?" Alex asked as he hurried after Addison, who was at that moment all but trotting down the hallway.

"She's pregnant," she announced. "That's why she called me two weeks ago, because she was afraid she was. She called me again last night to tell me that she took a test, and it was positive." They reached the front of the hospital, but no brunette from Connecticut was in sight. A nurse at the front desk waved the redhead over to her to sign some paperwork for labs. "Keep an eye out, will you?" she called over her shoulder while she walked to the nurse.

Alex looked up at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh before following Addison. "I don't know what she looks like, Dr. Montgomery," he reminded his boss patiently.

Turning from making her last signature on a lab order form, Addison stopped herself from describing her childhood best friend, because she was walking in at that very moment. "She looks like _that_," she announced, pointing to the door. "Hold this." She shoved the chart she'd just picked up into Alex's hands before hastening—Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery _never_ ran unless it was for sport—to the entrance of the hospital. "Lorelai!" she called in joy at seeing her for the first time in almost a year.

Lorelai dropped the bag she was holding just in time to be enveloped in a bone-crushing hug from Addison. "Addie, I've missed you!" the brunette declared into the embrace.

"You?" Addison scoffed, pulling away just enough to look Lorelai in the face. "I wanted so badly to see you during my divorce," her voice dropped off slightly. "You have no idea how much I could have used my best friend then, and there was no way I could visit Connecticut, not with Busy twenty minutes away from you."

"I probably wouldn't have made you feel any better right then," Lorelai admitted sheepishly. "My inn was opening around that time, and I was just _begging_ to be slapped in the face because I was so giddy."

"Yeah, I'll bet the inn opening wasn't the _only_ thing you were giddy about," Addison nudged, catching sight of a husky, scruffy man in flannel and a blue backwards baseball cap walking in lugging two large suitcases. "Nice to see you again, Luke."

"H-Hey, Addison," Luke stammered, still a little shell-shocked from the baby news.

Addison turned her attention back to Lorelai. "What's with him?"

Lorelai's bright blue eyes were hidden from sight as she looked down toward the tile floor, a faint pink flush rising to her cheeks. "I kind of used the news that we were flying on a red-eye to Seattle as a lead-in for the whole 'I'm pregnant' bit," she admitted.

"Lorelai Gilmore!" Addison softly chided. "You, of all people, know that you don't hustle a guy onto a red-eye after telling him he's going to have a baby."

"I know," Lorelai agreed shamefacedly. "But I had no idea how to tell him, and at least I told him almost as soon as I found out, little Miss I'll-Wait-For-Him-To-Notice-I've-Put-On-Weight-To-Tell-Him-I'm-Pregnant."

Now it was Addison's turn to blush. "In my defense, I was under the impression he wanted nothing to do with me in anything but a professional capacity at the time," the redhead justified.

"Professional capacity? Why did he want nothing to do you? _Who is he_?" Lorelai fired question after question at Addison, who was doing all she could to stem the never-ending procession of questions.

"I'll tell you all about it later, I promise," Addison swore. "Just please don't mention the p-word in relation to me. Nobody knows I'm… that. Nobody also knows that the f-word and I ever slept together, so keep that under wraps, too. Got it?"

Lorelai obediently nodded, a glimmer of excitement in her bright blue eyes at the intrigue.

"Good." A grin came to Addison's face as she turned around and wrapped her arm about Lorelai's shoulders, walking further into the lobby. "God, it's good to see you again."

"Same here," Lorelai wholeheartedly agreed, before she stopped walking. "Oh, one second." She ducked out of Addison's half-hug and retraced her steps back to Luke. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked for what felt like the billionth time.

It seemed like Luke finally snapped out of his trance at hearing the brunette's soft voice. For the first time in hours, he looked at her directly and lucidly, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good."

Lorelai cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Really?" Luke nodded. Hope rose in Lorelai's heart, hope that he would actually be okay with it all. "I was just going to see if you wanted to go to the hotel and get some sleep, but do you want to come up with us for the sonogram?"

Once again, Luke nodded. "I'd like that," he answered. A small smile came to his face, and he placed his hands on Lorelai's waist to pull her in for a quick kiss. "I'd like that a lot."

Still dazed from his sudden change, Lorelai flipped around to face Addison with a goofy grin on her face. "Okay, we're ready," she announced.

**A/N: Ah! Finally! Okay, now you know the drill. REVIEW!!**


	5. The Menfolk

From Connecticut to Seattle

A **Grey's Anatomy/Gilmore Girls** fic by Gigi

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: The Menfolk

**A/N: I have no idea why I decided to title this chapter "Menfolk". It kind of just made me happy. Anyway, here's kind of a shortie, but it's necessary. It's the first of hopefully a string of updates thanks to my winter break! Enjoy!**

As Lorelai went to the bathroom after the sonogram revealed no problems with her two-week-old fetus, Addison silently observed her best friend's flannel-wearing boyfriend while putting away the sonogram machine.

"How do you feel about all this, Luke?" the redhead gave voice to the question that she'd wanted to ask since his arrival.

"About Lorelai being pregnant?" Luke looked up to see her affirmative nod. "It's sooner than I expected, to be sure, but I think I always thought about Lorelai and me having kids one day."

"Kids?" This time, Luke nodded, and a bright smile bloomed on Addison's face. "So you're happy about this."

"Over the moon," Luke confirmed, a genuine grin breaking onto his face.

"I'm so glad," Addison expressed earnestly. As she finished stowing away the sonogram machine, she hesitated before turning around and asking one last question: "Does Lorelai know that?"

Uncertainty flashed in Luke's blue eyes. "She should."

Addison quickly became serious. "But you haven't actually told her." He shook his head slowly. "You need to say those exact words, Luke. When I met you, you hated kids. Lorelai's probably freaking out because she still thinks you don't want children."

Realization finally dawned on Luke, to be quickly followed by a look of horror. "I never thought of it like that."

Shooting him a sympathetic smile, Addison rubbed hand sanitizer into her palms. "Don't worry too much about it. Just tell her—soon."

"Tell who what?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the room, having overheard Addison's last sentence.

"I'll give you two a minute," Addison excused herself. "I need to talk to Dr. Karev about something."

As soon as Addison left, Lorelai turned back around to face her boyfriend. "What's going on?"

Luke reached out and gathered Lorelai in his arms for a sweet, tender kiss. "Have I told you how happy I am?"

A look of wonder stole across the brunette's face. "No, you haven't," she answered softly.

Luke's soft blue eyes twinkled as he smiled joyfully. "I'm pretty sure not even Taylor could annoy me right now."

Unable to keep the laughter from her voice, Lorelai asked, "Will you build an ice-skating rink for me and little no-name when they're old enough?"

Chuckling, Luke nodded. "Every year."

**8D**

Addison made her way over to the nurses' station after leaving Lorelai and Luke alone. Alex looked up from his chart at the sound of her footsteps—apparently, he knew the pattern of her gait, since she still hadn't changed out of her scrubs and tennis shoes. "Hey, how's everything with them?" he asked when she stopped in front of him.

"They're fine, just talking. I thought I'd give them some time," she answered with an unsure smile. He noticed.

"What's up?"

Suddenly apprehensive, Addison quickly looked in either direction before walking to the nearby linen closet and covertly gesturing for him to follow. Curious, Alex obliged. "Seriously, Addison. What's going on?"

Releasing her bottom lip from the hold her teeth had on it, Addison took a deep breath before beginning. "Are you happy, Alex?" she finally asked. "About the baby, I mean."

Confusion clouded the intern's face. "Of course, I am."

"Are you sure?" Addison pushed nervously. "Because I understand if you're not. It's unexpected, and fatherhood definitely your residency. You're already working 80-hour shifts and—"

Alex cut Addison's rambling off with a kiss. Pulling back, he smirked. "Can I talk now?" She nodded dumbly. "Yes, it was unexpected, and yes, he or she will be a lot of work, especially since I'm still an intern. But I'm not going to be an intern forever, only for one more month. I'll deal with residency, and I'm going to be the best damn father in the world to that kid."

Addison's bright blue eyes shone with unshed tears at his words. She'd blame the mood swings for that later. "But are you happy?" she repeated in a small voice.

"Happier than you'd ever believe," he responded honestly. "I'm scared as hell, though."

Addison laughed. "Well, that makes two of us."

**8D**

Rory left her English lecture feeling more frustrated than ever. Marty hadn't shown up _again_. That or he hid in one of the other 500 seats in the lecture hall. She hadn't seen him ever since the Marx Brothers marathon at her place and subsequent Chinese food excursion at Logan's invite. Her brow furrowed as she thought back to his confession three months ago. She could have handled that better; he really was a great friend. She missed him.

Her phone buzzed, interrupting any further musing on the topic. Rory reached into her bag and flipped her phone open to see she had a new voicemail. It was from her mom.

"Hey, hon," Lorelai's nervous voice sounded through the cell. "Listen, you remember a couple weeks ago, when Martha was born, I was panicking about being pregnant? Well, um, I'm kind of in Seattle right now with Addison, who says hi, by the way. Sweetie, um, I actually _am_ pregnant. Please don't freak out. I tried to get a hold of you before I left so I could tell you right away, but your phone was off or dead or something. Anyway, it's a healthy…peanut-shaped thing, and Addie's pregnant, too! But she won't tell me who the father is yet, not while we're still in the hospital…" Lorelai continued to ramble on for another minute and a half, but Rory stopped hearing her after learning she was going to be a big sister…again.

Her mother was in Seattle.

And she was pregnant.

**A/N: Okay, so I realize this is slightly filler-ish, but I hope you still enjoyed it. We needed to get the details clear before we head into the messy stuff. Get ready for the fun! But first: REVIEW!**


End file.
